User talk:JDUDE
Brand Rivalry Feel free to create your own brand and wrestlers. I have no problem with it. --Slasher Chaos 16:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well good luck with the new characters. --Slasher Chaos 17:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I cleaned up your HWE page a bit, is it meant to be Hardcore? not hardcorre. --Slasher Chaos 18:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I fixed it, its Hardcorre again. --Slasher Chaos 19:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your pages seem ok but they do need some clean up. Look at my wrestler pages for what they should look like. ---Slasher Chaos 13:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Disappearance Dude, don't worry about me not appearing a lot here. I mostly don't come onto wikis anymore and I have a lot better to do then update on my pages here. So please stop messaging me. -- Slasher Chaos 13:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Message? Hey, JDUDE. You send a message to me? Someone did but they didn't sign it.... Nothin' Nothin' Much. By the way, you probably noticed, but I've worked on getting more Superstars long and hard. Check out my first Show/PPV Destination: SOS! Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Maybe we'll talk about me putting some guys into your universe, but right now, I'm trying to get the UNW universe up and running. Once I get it up and running I'll DEFINITELY put some guys into your universe, but right now, I'm stuck with my own. Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright Alright, what do you need? Divas or Superstars? I can supply both. You're only borrowing them for now, though, ok? Everyone's free to help Alright, borrow anyone you want. everyone's free. I accept Alright, Inter-Company Rivalry it is! I'll be on... I'll be on at 5:00, 6:00, or maybe even 9:00. After 5:00 is probably when I'll be on. 7:00, maybe. Time P.M. It's Great! It's Fantastic! Hey, dude. I was wondering, who's heel and who's face? It's hard to tell. Just in case you don't know, Face is Good and Heel is Bad. K? You mean Mina, right? Not Maria? Well, hm, that gives me an idea. How about a rivalry over the girls? Like Glory Girl wants to have a relationship with Hawk, but Hawk's looking for a relationship with Mina. Jacob Makrin is also looking for a relationship with Mina. I'll go into more detail if we get it started. Oh, and I've already got a relationship set for Jack Maybeck, just in case. Hey, JDUDE, I'm finishing up my show now, I just need some info. Who's Sam American fighting on the 25th? Or whatever? Ok Got it. I'll finish up my Annihilation, and make the first Versus. You like my shows so far? Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 22:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yours are great too. Alright, I'm almost done with Annihilation, then its on to Versus. Thanks! Ok, I'll go with your posting one match at a time idea. Sorry, you getting anxious to see the ending of Annihilation? These matches take long to think up. Ay Karumba! I accidentally edited your profile! I meant to leave a message, but here's what I said: Hey, JDUDE. You mind swiching announcers? I understand if you dont want to, but I've got a storyline written down of my Heel Announcer switching promotions. Should we switch, or should I erase the script? Redirected That page is redirected, so I can't reach it to see the announcers! Done Alright, the storyline's in place, and I'm starting on Versus! I saw I saw. Its a 3 on 3 elimination, first Pinfall and Submission, but once there is 1 person on each team it transitions into a Steel Cage match. Alright The first part's up, and I'll check out the new divas match. It's a silly question, but do you have a Ps3? If so, do you have Playstation Home? If so, Central Plaza? If so, what's you Playstation Home name? I could add you as a friend! IF NOT, I understand, the Ps3 is really expensive. Then you have to get an internet connection, its a big fiasco. Awesome You're getting one? AWESOME! quote the Miz. I gotta go, see you tomorrow, at 5:00 PM maybe? Nothin' Much Hey, I finished Versus! I'll be starting Classified Sunday soon, but before you watch Sunday, watch Versus, because I've got a new storyline running. Thanks, I'll be starting on a new version of Unstoppable, BUT its on a new page so the original can be viewed as many times as wanted Episode A new episode, I'm not going to start a whole new storyline, that would be jumping ship! sure no problem Yeah I have to check your messages, but I have a lot going on, othert wikis, homework, its just a big hassle. I see potential in Ryder, so make him a main eventer! Great! The PPVs have the same structure as the shows, but as you get more matches and more ppvs, that may change. What Kind and When? What Kind of Draft? Inter-Company? And When? Today, tomorrow? When? Yeah, we'll do a draft. I'll include the Draft in the Unstoppable I'm making right now. Everyone is up for Drafting. We choose. Who's your first Draft Pick? Wait, actually, I'm saying anyone can be drafted from my company, so I can't accept unless you have the same rules. Alright, accepting the proposition ad making his first draft pick, Miiiisssssttttteeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr.............JDUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Draft Next pick? My picks so far are: Mr. Rich Money and Skullbreaker. Wait, I saw, you're doing a Draft? I'm doing a Draft. We needed to igure this out ahead of time. Who's doing the Draft?